The Beginning
by Hack Generation
Summary: Takes place after "The End" ratings may vary. series of oneshots and drabbles requested by ANONs on tumblr. enjoy. Don't read if you don't want spoils. M/M slash and stuff. You know the deal.
1. Nightmares of a Broken Heart

this was a request from an ANON on my tumblr.

Request: A one-shot about desmond's nightmares and how Alex and ZEUS cope with it almost everynight with a song!

_Underlined italics = __Zeus talking_

enjoy

_Full Title: Nightmares of a Broken Heart._

* * *

It pained Alex to see Desmond so afraid.

The nightmares his lover had each night reduced him to that of a frightened child, traumatized by events that were out of their control.

They started after Thatch had died, he only knew of him from what Desmond had described the man as, a friend. At first Desmond hadn't trusted him since he was a BLACKWATCH guard working for Abstergo. Thach however, proved to be an allie when he shot Vidic's replacement, , and helped Alex get Desmond out of the Animus. Alex hadn't seen his face since he was wearing the BLACKWATCH helmet when it happened. When the virus questioned the human Thatch shrugged, raising his arms with one hand turned flatly upward, the other holding a gun sideways,and cocked his head. He explained with one sentence.

"I wanted to shoot him anyways, I own the gun I can do what I want with it."

That was all Alex needed to know.

What happened after wasn't any of Desmond's fault, he'd been only half concious at the time as Alex dashed through the building carrying him bridal style. It was amazing he remembered anything since the man practically bled all over BLACKLIGHT from a gash in his abdomen, made by a syringe needle had initially attacked him with while he was in the Animus before getting shot.

An exlposive blast, smoke and dust and plaster everywhere. Desmond screaming, struggling weakly, and calling out for Thach. Alex had thought his Assassin was Bleeding until everything was explained to him a week later by Dana.

When Desmond fully recovered from his injuries the nightmares started after a month upon finding out that Thach had perished in the chaos. His heart broke, the man blamed himself for Thatch's death. Abstergo was shut down then liquidated after Gentek had fully been destroyed by ZEUS.

The Assassin hadn't been happy about BLACKLIGHT's other half either, from the takeover to the re-Outbreak, plus the attempted take-over of Manhattan let alone the entirety of of New York. Then finally infecting James Heller. He asked Alex about why ZEUS was even STILL ALIVE inside him, the virus didn't have an answer.

Despite waking up almost every night to Desmond yelling in his sleep and promptly disloging Alex from with a harsh, yet well placed hard kick. The virus wouldn't give up. He would climb back up from the floor into their king sized bed. BLACKLIGHT only let ZEUS assume a little bit of control by using Alex's tendrils to wrap around ''their'' lover pulling him into ''their'' embrace until the Assassin stopped thrashing and his movements became feeble.

Next ZEUS harmonizes his voice with Alex's to lull Desmond to sleep with pointless ''fluff'' talk, gentle words, and a song. The melody was inspiration from the first theme of Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). The song, Guren no Yumiya, had been shown to both Alex and Desmond by Dana when they happened to be surfing YouTube before everything had happened. Why it worked was a mystery to both Alex and ZEUS. But they didn't care, at least it calmed Desmond down.

* * *

ZEUS once mentioned that Desmond's cries were like a distess signal he had said it after another sleepless night of worry

_"__The Queen's cries are nightmares of a broken heart.''_

Mercer didn't deny it.

Because what the entity said was true.


	2. Tired Melodies of a Broken Heart

so hey guys this probably wont make sense until you read all "The End"

this is after the events of "The End" so unless you want spoilers you better wait. (though you probably don't care so screw it).

This is the second one-shot chapter of the first one-shot that an ANON requested on my tumblr.

_Underlined italics = __ZEUS talking._

* * *

"Thach!"

It was starting again.

"NO"

ZEUS quietly slid out Alex's tendrils, already knowing what to do before Desmond would wake him up.

"AAAAH!"

That was Alex's cue to wake up, Desmond jolted as if he were being struck when the tendrils slithered and tightened around his limbs. ZEUS spoke up.

_"I have him tied at the wrists and ankles, you do the rest."_ BLACKLIGHT wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. The Assassin began to writhe in Alex's grasp.

"Let me go!"

Alex didn't know what the nightmare was about this time but it appeared worse than all the other ones Desmond previously went through, he was moving harder than he ever had before, like something trapped him.

* * *

8 minutes later Desmond's movements began to slow down, there was a sheen of sweat on his body, his muscles trembled in exhaustion. He woke up with Alex gripping his midsection tightly, it felt like the virus was trying to glue himself to his back. The man opened his eyes while turning his head slightly to see the one holding him.

"Alex?"

BLACKLIGHT could feel him shivering from the sudden cold the sweat from his struggling brought on. Mercer wouldn't let go until he was sure, until ZEUS was sure, until they were both sure that Desmond wouldn't start again. His face buried in the back of the Syrian's neck, the virus inhaled his scent, it was so familiar by now. It reminded him of the desert, of spices and the days of old. The smell was ancient as if it'd been passed down from Altair all the way to Desmond. Ancient but uniquely his own.

"Alex? Come on baby, answer me." there was fear in his voice, he was fully shaking now.

"I'm alright," BLACKLIGHT unburied his head to look at Desmond. The Assassin's hazel-golden eyes, although half-lidded and bleary, focused on him.

"You sure? I woke you up again huh?"

Mercer lessened his grip as Desmond turned to fully face him, ZEUS retracted his tendrils. If Desmond didn't notice that was okay, but if he did he didn't bother to comment on it. Alex lifted a hand to stroke his face. He didn't care if most nights would be like this, just as long as he could be there to hold Desmond he would gladly endure the nightmares that occurred almost every night. Calm ones were becoming a longed for luxury.

"You were having another nightmare, just go back to sleep, I'll be here."

Desmond sighed tiredly, the circles under his eyes made him look like a raccoon. Mercer being tired as well but not as much as a person would be from waking up constantly, usually in the middle of the night. Since ZEUS took small command of his body it allowed Alex to sleep while he took care of the some of the nightmares.

"But I-," Desmond began.

"Shhh," Alex stopped him. He felt ZEUS retracting to a corner in his mind to rest a moment as Alex pressed his lips to his Assassin's. The kiss was gentle, meant to the kiss was over Desmond's body relaxed into the mattress, his eyes stayed closed as he instantly began to doze. He made a sound in the back of his throat, it being a distinct chirp, like an eagle fledgling.

ZEUS moved to the front of BLACKLIGHT's mind. They would begin the song now that Desmond was dozing.

_"It's always best to sing when he's in between the world of sleep and awareness." _the entity said.

Alex made no move to disagree or agree, it was a simple fact that he knew. It was their song, one he and Desmond shared, the words woven into something they both understood. They didn't need fancy things or constant "mush" as Dana had called it once. All they need is the occasional touch, a brush of the hand against the other's, leaning on each other when sitting, simply being. That is all they needed. Dana worried about it sometimes, she said she wasn't used to the silence, at one point she thought they didn't talk because they had a fight and refused to acknowledge the other, that was not the case. Alex and Desmond didn't really talk because they did not have to. Why use words when you know a person so well that you didn't need to use them to convey what you wish or need? All Alex and Desmond did was merely look at each other instantly knowing the secret messages, whether through body language or facial expressions. "Silent Language" Dana named it, which she explained it to them as being the same thing to them as Sign Language is to a deaf person.

"Silent Language to you is what Sign Language is to a deaf person," she then jokingly added "But I'm not deaf so you're gonna have to teach me."

* * *

ZEUS and Alex began the song. ZEUS provided some of the melody since the entity could use any voice range.

_Alot of people say there's two sides to every story, but I don't think that's what I've been taught._

_Defending the one I love is all I've got, so I'll what I can to protect your heart._

_I braved the enemies' fire and searing wrath,_

_Broke the barrier but didn't come out unscathed._

_I held kept a tencious grip on you as they played our emotions, _

_Trying to destroying our world with their motions._

_Dying while trying is what I'll do for you._

_You've told me alot of things about yourself,_

_And I find I can relate to you more than anyone thinks,_

_I look at you and I, discovering we have the same scrapes and knotted kinks._

_You've been there more than I can count,_

_And told me stuff I didn't know about._

_Taken me places,_

_And showing me spaces that before I never knew existed._

_Our enemies threw smoke to blind me but you still held out your hand, _

_palm open out spread,_

_helping me to think with my head._

_You chose our own time,_

_Making it on our own,_

_Joining neither side, even when they tried to take your pride._

_Alot of people say there's two sides to every story, but I don't think that's what I've been taught._

_Defending the one I love is all I've got, so I'll do what I can to protect your heart._

_Dying while trying is what I'll do for you._

_I know you've never had a "Knight in Shining Armor,"_

_But I won't sit and wait to watch in horror._

_I will take up my sword and shield,_

_Ride into the battlefield._

_I told you, dying while trying is what I'll do, if I have to._

_Love isn't love without a war._

_Alot of people say there's two sides to every story, but I don't think that's what I've been taught._

_Defending the one I love is all I've got, so I'll do what I can to protect your heart._

_Dying while trying is what I'll do for you, if I have to._

_Though our castle may crumble, I won't be desperate to rebuild._

_Though the Earth may rumble, I won't be desperate to rebuild._

_Because I have you._

_I'm here to stay until my sword breaks,_

_shattering upon the day._

_But even then I won't let them get you._

_Alot of people say there's to sides to every story, but I don't think that's what I've been taught._

_Defending the one I love is all I've got, so I'll do what I can to protect your heart._

_Dying while trying is what I'll do for you, if I have to._

_I know that one day we'll rebuild a new castle,_

_invite everyone to our base._

_But until then I'll pick up and dust off this dented, scratched old shield,_

_Walk out "alone" upon the field._

_I know I'm not alone._

_Ready to defend, I'll never yield._

_I'm more than ready for the fight._

_Alot of people say there's two sides to every story, but I don't think that's what I've been taught._

_Defending the one I love is all I've got, so I'll do what I can to protect your heart._

_I'm more than ready for the fight._

_Love isn't love without a war._

* * *

By the end of the song Desmond fell into a deep slumber, dead to the world. You could fire a cannon in the room and he wouldn't wake up. Alex moved his arms away, still careful even though he knew Desmond couldn't be roused by anyone or anything until at least 3:00p.m. in the afternoon. Mercer threw off all of his clothes until he was in boxers, tonight it was a bit hot in the room. The virus fixed the covers that ended up bunched nearly kicked all the way off the bed from Desmond's thrashing, he pulled them up until both of them were covered at the waist. ZEUS used Alex's tendrils to slightly tug open the window above their bed for cool breezes to flow through. ZEUS retracted into the back of Mercer's mind after a final word.

_"Rest, tomorrow night I will take care of the Queen, sleep Alex Mercer."_ the entity still referred to Desmond as the Queen even after The Hive was recreated, but he no longer called Alex " " either. ZUES called Alex by his last name or both first and last. He rarely called him BLACKLIGHT.

Mercer didn't need to be told twice, he lay down to face Desmond. Gently tracing the scar on the Assassin's lip with a thumb, he pressed a kiss to his forehead before wrapping his arms arouns the man's waist again. BLACKLIGHT calmed, instantly fell into deep sleep too. The slumber, like Desmond's, would be dreamless. The duo dead to the world until 3:00p.m. in the afternoon.


	3. ANIMUS REPORT

_another drabble if you can call it that..._

_anon requested: a report on James Heller and ZEUS by the animus!_

_TALLY-Ho! and away we go!_

* * *

/ANIMUS REPORT_FILING/

/FILENO.240382/_SEARCHING_FILE FOUND

ORIGIN SUBJECT:_ALEXANDER J. MERCER_DECEASED

NEW ORIGIN SUBJECT:_ALEX MERCERVIRUS

TYPE:_VIRUS

CODENAME:_ZEUS

ORIGIN:_BLACKLIGHT VIRUS_GENTEK_ABSTERGO

STATUS:_UNKNOWN

HEALTH:_UNKNOWN

DIRECTIVE:_ANNIHILATE OUTSIDERS_PROTECT SUBJECT 17:DESMOND MILES_BREED THE HIVE_GLOBAL INFECTION

DIRECTIVE STATUS:_INCOMPLETE_PROTECT SUBJECT 17 ACHIEVED_BREED THE HIVE ACHIEVED_ANNIHILATE OUTSIDERS FAILED_GLOBAL INFECTION FAILED

OPERATION:_CRITICAL_FULL SENTIENCE ACHIEVED

SITUATIONAL STATUS:_INACTIVE_TERMINATED

THREAT:_WARNING_EXTREME_CAUTION RECOMMENDED

* * *

/?/

NEW FILE FOUNDUNKNOWN ORGANISMRADICALLY ALTERED

/FILENO.240383/_SEARCHING_FILE FOUND

ORIGIN SUBJECT:_JAMES HELLER_?DECEASED?

NEW ORIGIN SUBJECT:_JAMES HELLER_?VIRUS?

TYPE:_NEW VIRUS_JAMES HELLER_UNKNOWN STRAIN

CODENAME:_UNKNOWN

ORIGIN:_ALEX MERCER_BLACKLIGHT_ALEXANDER J. MERCER (DECEASED)

STATUS:_UNKNOWN

HEALTH:_UNKNOWN

DIRECTIVE:_TERMINATE ALEX MERCER_BLACKLIGHT_FIND NEXT OF KIN_DAUGHTER

DIRECTIVE STATUS:_INCOMPLETE_TERMINATE ALEX MERCER_BLACKLIGHT FAILED_FIND NEXT OF KIN ACHIEVED

OPERATION:_INCOMPLETE_HALF SENTIENCE ACHIEVED

SITUATIONAL STATUS:_ALLIE

THREAT:_NO WARNING_MINIMAL_CAUTION RECOMMENDED

* * *

/END REPORT_

UPDATING...UPDATING...

/UPDATES INCOMPLETE/

SAVE ENERGY MODE_SHUTTING DOWN

NEXUS DEACTIVATED_ANIMUS SHUT DOWN INITIATED

/SHUT DOWN COMPLETED/

* * *

_so what do you yall think?_

_pretty weird if i say so myself_


	4. The Void is My Prison, My Prison is My

_Hey guys another completed oneshot for you!_

_Tumblr ANON prompt: A oneshot bout zeus inside the void of blacklights head! throw sum fluff up in here!_

_so here ya go!_

_it's pretty loooooooooong to..._

**_Title: The Void is My Prison, The Prison is My Refuge._**

_Allons-y!_

* * *

Dark, empty space.

That's where he was. It being the only place where no other memory resided.

This was the place the entity had escaped to. The only refuge that he'd barely made it inside. Pitch black, desolate. Pretty much isolated from anyone or anything. He wasn't complaining really, it was much better than that chaotic mess of memories that attacked and ripped the shit out of him. He honestly couldn't give a fuck more if they wanted him there or not, because the entity survived. Although he'd become a meager shred of what remained of himself, he was happy and content to stay where he was for the time being.

Not to say that he didn't hate it. No. In fact he was pissed.

Pissed to the 4th fucking dimension.

Being shoved into the darkest corner of somebodies mind wasn't the ideal place for an entity like him, but then again Mercer's head ain't a five-star hotel either. He'd simply have to pass the time. And Hell no, it wasn't warm either, you'd think that the fucking space heater Mercer would be, emitting all that damn heat, but noooo he had to be cold on contact! Inside and out!

He wondered idly, if BLACKLIGHT really thought through how he was still here, in existence. Not in the flesh, but just there enough to actually gain some input. Enough that he could attain a bit of control so that he could put his opinion in when Mercer needed it. Why he cared was beyond him. However, he was a bit grateful, at the least. He had to give the bastard some credit for letting him stay here in his head instead of sic'ing those damn "memory personalities" on him and tearing what's left of the entity apart. He also had to give credit to Mercer letting him have his codename, it was one thing to be constantly bickering with him, but if Mercer were to take all the credit, especially with the HIVE Queen involved; he would cause a whole shit storm, BLACKLIGHT didn't do it though so they were cool for now.

There were other perks as well; one of them being that he got a front row seat at watching Desmond. Just for kicks, he used to momentarily take control of Mercer long enough to grab Desmond and give him a kiss, and then he'd retreat. Of course the Assassin wasn't stupid, after seeing Alex seethe from the kiss and appearing to have an inner dialogue several times. (Which he had himself when his ancestors decided to visit his mind, so he knew that unfocused, thoughtful look, like the cogs and gears in your head were turning really fast.) The man put two and two together, huffed, and said

"ZEUS if you fucking do that again I will go in Mercer's head myself, pull you into MY head, and let my ANCESTORS deal with you. Trust me you don't want to meet a pissed off Altair or Kenway, or even an Auditore. So a little warning next time you decide to be an asshole."

The display of arms crossed, standing to full height in act of dominance, body tense, add in some sarcasm, and those golden hazel eyes glaring (Giving the impression of pissed off eagle about to tear your face off.) told ZEUS he was serious. Whelp. There was no more of that. Desmond Miles wasn't the HIVE Queen for nothing.

Another perk, he could warn Mercer if the idiot couldn't see something coming, such as small dangers that could still harm Des. Sometimes it was so obvious he wondered how he even protected him 99.9% of the time.

That didn't mean that he immediately noticed the warning, he would get it in time. Although occasionally the entity would just yank Mercer into his head to take over protecting the Assassin. He knew Desmond could take care of himself, he acknowledged that independence just as BLACKLIGHT did. Yet the entity would still do it, over a thousand times again if he had to. Mercer didn't like it, nevertheless, if you couldn't beat him join him.

Being in Alex Mercer's mind gave some perks. There are downfalls as well. ZEUS was still pissed, the entity could hold a rather lengthy grudge if he wanted to. He still held one for being unable to seize all of Manhattan with New York, it all happened so fast. One moment he held everything in his grasp, only to have it ripped it all away from him. To top it off, he'd been so close to pleasing Desmond, the HIVE Queen deserved something to rule over. He would be better protected that way, no one would dare to touch him or whisk him away. He made one mistake, infecting James Heller wasn't the best idea, maybe he should have been quicker in infecting his daughter, she was far better breeding stock than her father would ever be and her body would've accepted the infection.

But no! The bastard was a fucking incompetent! It wasn't he who killed the man's wife! Even after he saved him from a suicide mission in BLACKWATCH. They were going to kill him anyways; he should have just let him die! He'd seen POTENTIAL in him, so much that he made him part of his plan of making a new Manhattan for Desmond and Mercer to rule alongside him!

It was BLACKLIGHT's fault as well, HE GOT IN HIS WAY! If it hadn't been for him he would have to never worry about Desmond getting hurt or dying!

ZEUS roared, enraged by his sense of helpless failure. He thrashed around inside the dark, cold, and empty corner of Mercer's mind. But Alex wouldn't feel it, not only that but ZEUS didn't have the stamina either to do it long enough to be noticed. Black chains held him, kept him sealed inside the place that he hid in. Trapped by the very thing that protected him from the hostile memories on the other side of the barrier.

The entity never hesitated to be heard either, the memories of the consumed couldn't reach him. So he let it out, all the rage and anguish that always swirled within him, or what was left of him. It didn't matter anyway, he could care less. But being internally imprisoned? Unacceptable! That thought alone made him struggle, jerk, and snarl even more. ZEUS's roar thundered out. The chains shook and jangled loudly, drawing the attention of the memories on the other side of the border. They whispered as they gathered to watch the mysterious beast, growing a bit hostile as the chains that kept the entity in quaked. More gathered as the beast fought harder, it was obviously a threat.

_Why does the HIVE King keep him here? What is he? This beast is a danger!_

ZEUS bellowed, causing the walls of his pen to reverberate. The chains on the inside of his prison/refuge began to wrap and twist around his limbs, by this time ZEUS had already morphed into a black zenomorph looking animal. A bladed tail whipped around. His movements were erratic, frenzied, and blind. More chains made their way to his neck; the links were heavy and huge. Serving to aggravate him further. He writhed as he felt the chains demanding to subdue him.

_"RRRROOAAAAARRHHGG! BLACKLIGHT DAMN YOU!"_

_I don't like his voice! Such a commotion. You'd think he'd be quieter! Mum why is the dragon so mad? Too dangerous to be here!_

ZEUS pummeled the black walls, one memory happened to be standing too close, so a clawed hand shot out, grasping it by the leg to pull it in. The noise he made when he came face to face with his victim was garish. The entity shrieked in at his catch. The memory panicked and began to squirm, it didn't want to be subjected to his wrath.

_No! He will pay! Tell someone! Pull him out! Help me!_

The riled entity mauled the memory. He was so INFURUIATED...so...so...FUSTRATED! ZEUS began to beat and rip the memory. The memories, seeing that one of their own was being mutilated with multiple lacerations to the face, mutated into one energy. He took the rest of his ire out on what remained of his victim's body slashing at it furiously before it burst into sparks and disappeared. ZEUS screeched at the gloom surrounding him. He sensed himself growing tired, he knew this would happen, it always did.

Suddenly his voice went hoarse, his stamina left him. The entity retreated further into his isolation. He was exhausted as he collapsed into a heap. The memories separated into themselves, confused at the abrupt change in behavior. He bared his fangs, his long muzzle wrinkled, he couldn't help snarling at a small child memory, it hid behind a mother memory. ZEUS wanted to be left alone now. The occasional outpouring of fury only happened once in a while.

_We should go. If he starts again I'm not watching! He's a danger though...You saw what happened to the other guy!_

The memories left. ZEUS let his eerie, yellow eyes wonder. There were many fissures in the wall, cracks in the floor. Craters here and there, deep scratches everywhere, caused by past explosions of wrath. His claws were dulled, his fist throbbed from pounding the walls and floor so hard. He had to face it now, unless there was a lapse in security or Mercer just gave him a chance-NO! He would not accept handouts or scraps like a dog! This wasn't a charity here!

ZEUS sighed as the same small child memory approached his prison, what was her name? Tasha? His attention drifted as he mused, it didn't matter how much he caused a commotion, and the entity would never get out.

_Hey Mr. Dragon..._

ZEUS glared, not this again, he didn't need this. He didn't desire companion. He shifted his body so his head lay on crossed front legs and his hind legs splayed to the left. His bladed tail lay still on the cold floor. It was freezing; the temperature had to be at least colder than a fucking yeti's balls.

_Why do you make so much noise?_

The entity lifted his head to scowl and state rudely _"I don't want nor do I require your damn company."_

_I don't have anyone._

He tilted his appointed ears forward, maybe if he showed mild interest she would go away "_Go to your mother, that woman you hid behind."_

_She's not my mother! My parents don't exist here, they left!_

Well that was new. ZEUS glowered, she was so ignorant, and he detested that. "_Run along to where-ever you live in this shit hole...Besides you won't have fun here, we're in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere."_

_You say lots of bad words ya' know?_

_"Oh look at the many fucks I don't give! Look at them!" _ZEUS swished his tail around at the walls of his cell to prove his point.

_Well it was nice seeing you, but ya know he almost noticed? Maybe if you hit the right spot he'll pay attention._

ZEUS couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her to go! She was oblivious to the hints and she doesn't get that Mercer would always ignore him!

_He'll notice, he will! For sure next time! I'm sure of it! You can take momentary control? Then you can get his attention!_

She had point, but the entity wouldn't get his hopes up. ZEUS sneered.

"_I don't want your sympathy pest." _ZEUS then hefted himself up and turned around so that he was facing the blackness of his area.

"_Hate to break it to you kid...but everyone can kiss my ass, and you're grating my nerves so get."_

_Okay! I'll just see you later Mr. Dragon!_

ZEUS looked behind him as the memory child left, she skipped away happily awaiting the next time she would see him. He lay his head down. God damn that was taxing. He could feel the drowsiness thick on him.

_''There's no insulting you is there? You don't even blink at my poison."_ He thought aloud. Maybe there was a way? Nah. But there were always possibilities and she could be the connection he needed to get to the surface. ZEUS began to drift off to sleep. The burst of outrage had worn him out. He was only a shred of himself after all.

_''Perhaps your company is all I require to get the fuck out of here..."_

ZEUS fell into a drained slumber, unknowing that the small child memory would tell Alex everything. And that Alex would already know, because he noticed ZEUS's outbursts a long time ago.

* * *

**_okay this somehow turned into a...idk what this is anymore_**

**_im scared of my hands now they're just typing things i didnt even know i was thinking about_**

**_it just...WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!?_**

**_i just..no...nooooo..._**

**_oh well no regrets imma hav to liv with this now_**

**_this is what happens when you do this stuff late at night!_**


End file.
